Oculta en las sombras
by alucard70
Summary: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México, se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirlo hasta Colorado. Universo Lovecraft-Park.
1. Primeros encuentros

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Isabel y todas las referencias al universo ficticio al cual pertenece son totalmente de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la novela "Déjame Entrar" puede ser mera coincidencia, o tal vez no…

**Advertencia**:

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero. Los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debería leer.**

**Resumen**: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Un agradecimiento a Coyote Smith por ayudarme a darle forma a la idea central de este fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Primeros encuentros<strong>

...

1

¿Qué puede decirle un alma condenada a un alma que vive en la luz? ¿Puede realmente haber algo que una a dos seres tan distintos el uno del otro? ¿O es acaso que la oscuridad solo atraerá a la oscuridad y la luz será repelida?

Quisiera responder esas preguntas. O al menos hacer un intento. Para eso creo que debo contar la historia de dos almas muy distintas la una de la otra. Pero que, de alguna manera, se encontraron y vivieron una amistad que posiblemente para la mayoría no significaría nada; más, sin embargo, puede tener las respuestas a aquellas preguntas con las que comencé a narrar esto.

2

No salgas por la noche.

Esa fue la advertencia que una anciana amable le había hecho. Butters descubrió que en México ocurrían cosas poco agradables por la noche. Y no es que fueran a salirle un asaltante a rebanarle el pescuezo en cualquier esquina o callejón. Cosa que por cierto si puede ocurrir, como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo; pero en este caso se trataba de algo que iba más allá de eso. Algo que, según aquella anciana de modales tradicionales —para su país natal— y sonrisa fácil, ponía en riesgo no solo su vida, sino su misma alma.

—En las noches —dijo la anciana—, el demonio vaga con muchas formas. A veces de aspecto inofensivo, amigable o poco amenazante. Pero el demonio es sabio, y con esas formas atrae a las almas a la condena eterna.

A Butters le costó un poco descifrar aquellas palabras —puesto que no hablaba el idioma local muy bien—. Cuando finalmente lo hizo sintió miedo. No quería pensarlo, pero esa amable anciana prácticamente había insinuado que en México los monstruos más abominables vagaban por las calles durante las noches.

Así pues, cuando en aquel momento se encontró solo en una calle casi a la media noche, culpa de su manía por tratar de ayudar a alguien en problemas, sintió verdadero pánico.

Las casas a su alrededor eran viejas, posiblemente tenían siglos, y la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías durante la noche. Era una zona comercial del centro histórico, con tiendas de todo tipo durante el día; pero con sus cortinas de metal cerradas y sus luces apagadas durante las noches. Las luces artificiales del alumbrado público parpadeaban cada poco y una neblina, producto de la lluvia caída en las últimas horas, le confería a la calle un aspecto aún más lúgubre; como de película de terror.

—Bien hecho, Butters —se regañó a sí mismo, mientras caminaba con pasos lentos y vacilantes tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la casa donde había estado durmiendo las últimas noches—. Te perdiste en un país desconocido. ¿No te dijo la abuela que no salieras de noche?

Y entonces, aquel llanto infantil que lo había despertado en primer lugar y que luego lo llevó a salir de la casa, se escuchó nuevamente. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a la niña que lo producía.

Era una figura ataviada con un vestido blanco y un sombrero del mismo color, acurrucada en la entrada de un callejón, con el rostro cubierto tras sus manos y el ala del sombrero.

Butters se quedó de pie, contemplándola. La espalda de la niña temblaba, al tiempo que sus sollozos se incrementaban. La palabra "mamá" y sus sinónimos son muy parecidas en inglés y en español, así que Butters supo de inmediato que aquella niña llamaba a su madre.

El niño rubio se acercó hacia ella, con pasos temblorosos. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó en español:

—¿Estás bien? —Era una de las pocas frases que sabía decir en el idioma extranjero.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó más, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en su garganta. Se dio cuenta que las manos le sudaban y comenzó a estrujárselas.

—Oh, hamburguesas —susurró. Tal vez era momento de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar. Pero no lo hizo, debido aquel sentimiento que obliga a casi cualquier ser humano en una pesadilla a seguir adelante, aunque sabe que al final del pasillo oscuro lo está esperando un monstruo.

Llegó hasta donde estaba la niña. Era pequeña, tal vez uno o dos años menor que él. Vestida de gala, como si acabara de salir de una fiesta.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

La niña dejó de llorar, alzó el rostro, bajando las manos y el sombrero se movió un poco hacia atrás. Fue en ese momento que Butters retrocedió, al tiempo que un chillido ahogado salía de su garganta.

La niña lo miraba con unos ojos metálicos, fríos y maliciosos. Unos ojos amarillos más parecidos a los de una bestia que a los de una persona. Butters supo entonces que sería su final, que terminaría devorado por el demonio que vagaba por las noches en las calles de la ciudad de México.

Pero, como es natural, sucedió algo que lo salvó.

Las luces de un coche iluminaron el callejón. Y, antes que aquella cosa con forma de niña pudiera abalanzarse contra él para devorarlo, unos hombres bajaron del vehículo. La niña desapareció, como si las sombras de la noche se la hubieran tragado.

—¡Mantequilla! —dijo uno de los hombres, con tono preocupado—. Todos te están buscando. No deberías salir por la noche, es peligroso.

Butters asintió. Ahora sabía por qué era así. Por las noches, en la ciudad de México, había una niña monstruo vagando en las calles

3

El segundo encuentro ocurrió unas noches después.

Un día antes de que Butters emprendiera el viaje de regreso a South Park, Colorado. Esta vez, aquella niña monstruosa, se coló en la habitación.

Butters despertó de pronto, en medio de la noche, pero esta vez no debido a un llanto sino todo lo contrario. Una risa de niña. Una risa que sonaba antinatural, ajena al mundo humano. Una risa que causaba escalofríos y erizaba la piel.

La mirada del niño vagó en la habitación en busca del origen de esa risa. Allí, en las sombras de una esquina de la pieza, un par de ojos amarillos brillaban con la intensidad de un depredador.

—¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó el niño, al tiempo que se tapaba con las mantas.

Escuchó pasos acercándose con lentitud. Butters se hizo bolita bajo la cobija mientras temblaba de miedo y comenzaba a rezar. Dios, podía escuchar a aquella cosa cada vez más cerca.

—¿No quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó en español aquella niña. Butters sintió el momento en que se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de él.

—¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡Siento haber sido un niño malo! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

—¿Hablas español? —preguntó de nuevo la niña. Esta vez Butters sintió una pequeña mano tocando su espalda a través del trozo de tela que lo separaba de aquel demonio.

La pregunta había sido en inglés.

—Un _gringo_ —dijo la niña. El tono que usaba era extraño, como quien se refiere a una comida muy exquisita que rara vez puede comer—. Ha pasado mucho desde que…

—¡Oh, salchichas! —exclamó Butters, temblando con más fuerza aún.

La mano de la niña se movió de su espalda a la nuca, seguramente en busca de la orilla de la manta para descubrirlo. Butters se aferró más a la cobija, como si aquel trozo de tela fuera una coraza o armadura mágica que lo mantendría a salvo.

—¡No por favor! —pidió Butters de pronto, jugando su última carta—. ¡No me haga daño señorita monstruo! ¡Haré cualquier cosa, pero no me coma!

La mano de la niña se apartó. Pero ella seguía allí, sentada en la cama. Luego, se sintió un movimiento. La siguiente vez que la niña habló lo hizo muy cerca del oído del rubio tembloroso.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó, siempre en un inglés perfecto, con un tono bajo, sedoso, como un ronroneo.

—¡Si, lo que sea… solo…!

—Quiero una muñeca —dijo la criatura.

Butters dejó de temblar de pronto. ¿Por qué un monstruo quería una muñeca? Es decir, sabía que era una niña, pero esa era solo su apariencia. No podía ser que un demonio quisiera jugar con muñecas. A menos que fuera un demonio que aún fuera un niño, razonó.

—¿Una muñeca? —preguntó.

—Sí, una muñeca. Pero no cualquiera. Debe ser de porcelana, de esas que hacen en Francia. Mi padre… —Se detuvo. Pasó un momento en el que no dijo nada. Cuando continuó lo hizo en un susurro—: Solo consigue una muñeca de porcelana francesa, y mañana a la medianoche vendré por ella. Si no la tienes serás mi cena. Entendido, _gringo_.

Y entonces, la niña demonio se levantó de la cama.

Cuando Butters reunió el valor suficiente para salir de su escondite bajo la manta, se encontró completamente solo en una habitación a oscuras.

4

Una muñeca francesa de porcelana. Butters no conocía México. No sabía dónde conseguir una muñeca como esa. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible conseguir una en ese país. La ciudad de México era enorme, incluso más que Denver, mucho más que Denver. Ser la capital del país significaba que debía ser grande, claro está.

Podía pedírsela a esas amables personas con las que había estado viviendo. Seguro que Felipe, el presidente del país, podía conseguirle la muñeca. Pero, si les pedía eso seguramente lo llamarían marica. Y si Eric se enteraba de que había pedido una muñeca a los mexicanos… Dios, las burlas en el colegio serían peores que aquella vez que había descubierto a su padre en el sauna de bicuriosos y su madre había tratado de matarlo.

—Butters —se dijo así mismo, pasado el mediodía, con el tiempo corriendo cada vez más cerca de la hora en que la niña monstruo volvería a buscar su muñeca—, prefieres que los mexicanos te llamen marica; o que el monstruo te coma.

¡Cielos! ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

Con la tarde ya caída, y cada vez más cerca del anochecer, se armó de valor y fue en busca de la abuela. Seguro que sí le explicaba a ella que necesitaba una muñeca de porcelana francesa para que la niña monstruo no lo devorara entendería. Y con suerte podría conseguir el juguete sin que lo llamaran marica.

5

El reloj marcó exactamente la medianoche, cuando la niña monstruo apareció. Butters no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero entró en la habitación. Las casas en México tenían todas rejas de metal en las ventanas. Según la abuela era para alejar a los ladrones. Al parecer había muchos ladrones en México.

Butters se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la muñeca a su derecha. Era una muñeca hermosa, de porcelana blanca lisa al tacto; cabellera rubia y risada, muy suave; unos ojos de cristal color azul cielo muy brillantes y llevaba puesto un vestido de gala del siglo XVIII en color celeste.

—¿Tienes mi muñeca? —preguntó la niña. Avanzó por la pieza hasta que la luz que se colaba por la ventana le dio directo al rostro.

Butters dio un saltito algo asustado. ¡Por dios, la niña monstruo parecía una muñeca viviente!

—C-claro —se las arregló para responder, sin dejar de temblar—. L-la tengo aquí m-mismo.

La niña se acercó y tomó la muñeca que Butters señalaba. Sonrió. Abrazó el juguete en sus brazos y por un momento no pareció para nada monstruosa.

—E-espero que te guste —dijo Butters.

La niña se alejó un poco de él, mientras parecía analizar su juguete.

—Me recuerda a las viejas muñecas que había en aquella juguetería frente al _Zócalo_[1] —dijo en español.

La niña apartó su mirada de su juguete recién adquirido volvió a posarla en Butters.

—Me he estado preguntando —dijo en inglés—. ¿Qué hace un Estadounidense como tú en este lugar? No pareces estar de vacaciones.

Butters se sonrojo. Aquella niña de pronto no parecía un monstruo. Incluso los ojos habían perdido su color amarillo brilloso.

—Eh, pues —respondió con nerviosismo—, estábamos jugando a… mexicanos contra texanos… y yo me perdí… pasaron muchas cosas y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí… ¡Oh, Dios!

La niña lo vio extrañada. La última palabra la había dicho con un pesar enorme.

—Cuando mis padres se enteren me van a castigar hasta que tenga dieciocho años.

—¿Es malo que te castiguen?

Butters la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Por supuesto que es malo! —exclamó, con un tono de voz exaltado—. Es lo peor que te puede pasar. ¿Nunca te han castigado?

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. No recuerdo muchas cosas… —Suspiró—. Han sido décadas desde que vivía con mis padres. A veces recuerdo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo son cosas vagas. Como fantasmas en mi memoria.

De pronto Butters se dio cuenta de algo: esa niña estaba sufriendo. Tal vez, ella no quería ser un monstruo. ¿Y sí ser un monstruo le causaba dolor? ¿Podía ser posible que los monstruos tuvieran sentimientos?

—¿Tú eras humana? —La pregunta salió de su boca tan rápido como la idea se había formado en su mente.

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de la niña al escucharla.

—Hace mucho —respondió en un hilo de voz.

Butters bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Seguro que las preguntas que le estaba haciendo la hacían recordar cosas que no quería, cosas que la lastimaban.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio.

La niña se le quedó mirando. Butters alzó el rostro. Ella se había acercado más y parecía analizarlo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, el cual enmarcaba perfectamente un rostro que parecía haber sido formado por las manos de un hábil fabricante de muñecas.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella con genuina curiosidad.

—Pues, cielos —balbuceó Butters—, no quería ser indiscreto.

—Los humanos son raros —dijo ella—. Erika a veces… —Se detuvo. Nuevamente su rostro reflejaba dolor.

Butters no dijo nada más. Un silencio extraño pareció haber caído en la habitación. La niña se apartó un poco, volvió a centrar su atención en la muñeca.

—Mi nombre es Butters —dijo de pronto el niño, solo por romper el silencio—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —No sabía si los monstruos tenían nombre, pero supuso que así era. Es decir, todos tenían un nombre, excepto los animales salvajes.

—Isabel —respondió ella.

—Es un nombre bonito —comentó, sonrojándose nuevamente.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó ella.

—Eh, muy lejos. South Park, Colorado.

La niña lo analizaba nuevamente.

—¿Es un buen lugar? —preguntó.

—Supongo. —Lo pensó un poco—. Es muy tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y está en medio de las montañas, por lo que casi siempre hay nieve. Y… bueno… la nieve es divertida.

—Nieve —repitió ella—. Siempre he querido ver la nieve.

—¿No hay nieve en México?

—Solo al norte, y jamás voy al norte —respondió ella—. Vago únicamente entre ciudad de México y Guanajuato. Siempre he hecho así.

Butters, obviamente, no sabía que era Guanajuato; pero supuso que debía ser otra ciudad así que no preguntó.

—Deberías ir un día, la nieve es… divertida —repitió, no encontrando otra forma de describirla.

—Tal vez.

La niña abrazó su muñeca.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. Si no encuentro comida antes del amanecer… Bueno, no será agradable.

Butters sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de la palabra comida. Seguramente ella iba a matar a otro niño.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó ella antes de irse.

—No lo sé —respondió él—. Debo volver casa, pronto.

La niña se marchó.

6

Efectivamente, Butters comenzó el viaje de regreso a casa al día siguiente. Luego de hablar nuevamente con Felipe, decidió que quería volver a casa con sus amigos. Aunque suponía que ahora tenía una amiga en algún lugar de México.

* * *

><p>[1] La <strong>plaza de la Constitución<strong> de la Ciudad de México, informalmente conocida como **_El Zócalo_**, es la plaza principal de la ciudad.


	2. Nieve teñida de sangre

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Isabel y todas las referencias al universo ficticio al cual pertenece son totalmente de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la novela "Déjame Entrar" puede ser mera coincidencia, o tal vez no…

**Advertencia**:

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero. Los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debería leer.**

**Resumen**: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Un agradecimiento a Coyote Smith por ayudarme a darle forma a la idea central de este fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Nieve teñida de sangre<strong>

1

Una semana antes de Halloween llegaron las noticias de cuerpos mutilados encontrados en algunos parques de Denver. Algo, posiblemente un animal salvaje, les había destrozado la garganta, los brazos y las piernas, además de tener el cráneo aplastado aparentemente tras ser sometido a una gran presión.

Cuando, tres días antes de aquella importante noche para los Estadounidenses, un cuerpo en igual estado había sido encontrado en las afueras de South Park, el pánico surgió entre la población. Los padres de familia, liderados por Sheila Broflovski, comenzaban a hablar de cancelar el truco o trato. Como consecuencia, Cartman invocó una reunión de Coon y Amigos en su sótano para ver que podían hacer.

—Debemos detener a este asesino en serie —dijo Cartman, mientras se paseaba frente a una pizarra donde había escrito todas las "pistas" y razones por las que creía se trataba de algo distinto a un animal salvaje. Dado que en esos momentos no se encontraban patrullando, y que Cartman había invocado la reunión justo después de la escuela, no usaban sus uniformes—. Estoy seguro que se trata de Caos.

—Por favor, culón, Butters nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.

—Kyle tiene razón, no es la forma de actuar de Caos —agregó Stan—. Butters es solo un niño jugando a ser un súper villano, igual que nosotros hacíamos hasta el año pasado.

—El último informe de Yates da especial énfasis a la falta de sangre en los cuerpos y en la escena —dijo Kenny, mientras dejaba una carpeta sobre la mesa de reuniones.

—¿Podrían ser vampiros estelares? —preguntó Kyle. Toda la atención se posó en Damien.

Al anticristo adoptó una actitud pensativa con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Finalmente, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y les dedicó una mirada intensa a todos.

—Los cuerpos, tanto los de Denver como el de anoche no tenían las características de un ataque de vampiro estelar. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pizarra. Escribió "vampiro", pareció un poco pensativo, y finalmente escribió la palabra "humano" con un signo de interrogación a lado.

—¿Un vampiro humano? —preguntó Kenny.

—Puede ser —respondió Damien, mientras volvía a su lugar en la mesa. Cartman también se sentó.

—Entonces, ¿es posible que los niños vampiro estén involucrados en esto?

—Volvemos a lo mismo, Cartman —replicó Stan—, niños jugando. Damien está implicando la existencia de un vampiro humano real. Como Drácula, supongo.

—Pues, sea lo que sea, debemos detenerlo en menos de dos días —declaró Cartman.

—Espera —intervino Kyle—, estás más preocupado por la cancelación del truco o trato que por la muerte de esas personas.

—Claro que no, Kahl —replicó Cartman—. Soy un héroe…

—¡Oh, vamos, no te queda el hacerte el desinteresado! —gritó Kyle.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Damien—. No comiencen con otra de sus patéticas peleas maritales.

Kenny comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras golpeando la mesa con el puño derecho ante el insulto del anticristo. Stan simplemente se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha. Kyle se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de furia en su rostro, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla. Había aprendido a no discutir con Damien o sufriría algo doloroso.

—¡No me llames marica, emo satánico de mierda! —gritó Cartman, quien no aprendía nunca su lección. No pasó ni un segundo cuando el gordo tuvo que levantarse de su silla y comenzar a correr en círculos, al notar que su trasero estaba en llamas.

—Podríamos centrarnos en el trabajo —espetó Damien.

El gordo se quedó de pie, dado que de momento sentarse sería doloroso.

—Debemos patrullar las calles está noche, en especial cerca del parque y en las cercanías al bosque —dijo Stan.

Kenny se puso de pie y caminó hacia un locker ubicado bajo las escaleras del sótano de los Cartman. Sacó cinco hojas en las cuales había una tabla, en la cual aparecían las horas, desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer, divididas en cinco bloques.

—Bien, ¿quién toma el primer turno? —preguntó, mientras volvía a la mesa y repartía los horarios en blanco entre los miembros de Coon y Amigos.

2

Butters caminaba por el parque cerca de las ocho con treinta de la noche. Había estado toda la tarde en su base con el General Desastre hablando sobre sus planes para traer el caos al pueblo. El tiempo se había ido rápidamente, y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había pasado por mucho de la hora de la cena y era casi la hora de dormir. Dios, sus padres seguro lo castigarían por eso.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar un extraño ruido tras unos setos cerca de la caja de arena donde jugaban los niños de kínder. Se volvió lentamente con el corazón palpitando ferozmente en su pecho.

El alumbrado de esa parte del parque había estado fallando durante la última semana, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de reportarlo. Un año les había bastado para volverse demasiado dependientes de Coon y Amigos como para descuidar esas cosas, con la promesa de reparar el alumbrado más tarde. Aunque estaba seguro que la mamá de Kyle comenzaría a ejercer presión sobre el ayuntamiento cuando se enterara de la luz faltante.

Tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa dijo:

—¿Q-quién está a-allí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Ay, Butters", pensó, "creo que mejor deberías huir".

Y eso hizo. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del parque, en dirección a su casa.

Justo cuando acababa de salir por la entrada oeste, junto a la cancha de baloncesto, se detuvo cuando una conocida figura encapuchada cayó frente a él.

—M-mysterion —murmuró con miedo, mientras retrocedía.

—Estás un poco pasado de tu hora de llegada, Butters —dijo el héroe, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Justo iba a casa —respondió.

Mysterion se quedó viendo a la mochila que cargaba el nervioso niño.

—¿No habrás estado jugando al Profesor Caos nuevamente? —preguntó el héroe.

Butters frunció el entrecejo ante eso. ¿Un juego? Así que eso pensaban de Caos Coon y Amigos ahora que tenían verdaderos poderes de súper héroes. Bien, ya les demostraría.

—Tengo que irme —espetó Butters, olvidando su miedo y caminando con pasos firmes de regreso a casa.

—No rondes por el parque en la noche —dijo Mysterion—, al menos hasta que atrapemos al culpable…

Butters no se volvió. Sabía que la frase había quedado inconclusa debido a que Mysterion ya se había retirado.

No se molestó en decirle lo que acababa de escuchar entre los arbustos. Si de verdad era un héroe, se daría cuenta por sí mismo.

3

Butters se dejó caer en su cama una hora después, luego de recibir —como esperaba— una reprimenda por parte de sus padres. Una semana castigado sin ver televisión ni salidas más que para la escuela. Ni siquiera le permitirían festejar Halloween.

Como le ocurría a menudo durante los últimos diez meses, tiempo transcurrido desde aquel viaje a México, se encontró pensando en Isabel. Ella tenía suerte, nunca era castigada.

Su mente vagó a los planes que había hecho con Desastre. Dougie había robado un libro de introducción a la gramática del latín de casa de su tía, quien había estudiado filosofía en la universidad de Colorado. Si bien no entendían mucho, era un principio para comenzar con la traducción del libro. Y, por supuesto, de hacer pagar a todos. A esos malditos héroes que nunca lo tomaban en serio —sobre todo al Coon—, a los demás chicos en la escuela que siempre se burlaban de él y, la venganza que más esperaba, contra sus padres.

Oh, sí como disfrutaría vengarse de ellos. A ver si volvían a castigarlo luego de que…

—Oh, hamburguesas —murmuró al darse cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a pensar así de sus padres? Es decir, a veces pensaba cosas malas, como venganza, sobre la abuela; pero nunca sobre papá y mamá. Pero, por otro lado, la idea de devolverles aunque fuera un poco de lo que le habían hecho pasar durante años era demasiado atrayente como para dejarla ir.

¿Qué pensarían sus queridos padres de su pequeño Butters si los enviara a un viaje sin regreso al país de la locura con el Necronomicon? Sí, sin duda era algo que quería hacer, que estaba anhelando hacer.

Su vista se posó en el buró junto a su cama. Tras él, en un hueco en la pared, se ocultaba aquel tomo arcano. El libro lo llamaba, casi susurrando, suplicándole que lo tomara y descifrara sus secretos.

Pensando en eso, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

4

Butters despertó al sentir una corriente de aire helado entrando por su ventana. Temblando, se incorporó de la cama y volvió su mirada hacia el radio-despertador de su buró. Los parpadeantes números rojos indicaban que eran dos de la mañana con quince minutos.

Se levantó abrasándose a sí mismo para mitigar un poco el frío. Fue en ese momento que notó que no estaba solo en la habitación. Había una figura pequeña sentada en el borde de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta de par en par.

Por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco, dado el susto inicial. Pero, cuando una risita como de campanilla salió de la figura, el miedo se transformó en una agradable sorpresa.

—¿Isabel? —preguntó con cautela.

—Hola, Butters —respondió la niña.

El rubio avanzó hasta la ventana. Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver mejor a su amiga. Su cabello oscuro caía como una cascada hasta su cintura, saliendo de debajo de su sombrero. Llevaba un vestido, que si hubiera más luz Butters notaría que era color amarillo canario, adornado con holanes y encajes. No tría puesto ningún abrigo.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Butters, al notar esto.

—No —respondió Isabel—. Hace mucho deje de notar los cambios de temperatura.

La niña se levantó cayendo graciosamente sobre el suelo alfombrado, dado que sus pies colgaban cuando estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana.

Butters cerró la ventana y luego fue a sentarse al borde de la cama. Le hizo una señal a Isabel para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Estaba aburrida —respondió Isabel, mientras su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación analizándola—, así que pensé en venir, ver la nieve, y verte a ti.

Butters se sonrojo ante lo último.

—Te vi en el parque —dijo Isabel—. Iba a acercarme a ti, pero saliste corriendo.

Butters la miró sorprendida.

—¿Eras tú? —preguntó, con cierto alivio en la voz.

Isabel asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Por un momento creí que era ese asesino que ha estado en las noticias.

—No te equivocaste.

Butters sintió un nuevo vuelco en el corazón. ¿Isabel acababa de admitir ser la causante de esas muertes?

—¡Oh, Dios! —musitó, con un tono asustado—. ¿Tú mataste a todas esas personas?

—Tenía que comer.

—Pero, mataste personas…

—Y los humanos matan vacas y aves. No es muy diferente a lo que yo hago.

Butters bajó la cabeza. Tenía sentido, de alguna manera retorcida, al menos.

—Quieren cancelar el truco o trato por eso —dijo Butters. Sentía que era un comentario un tanto insensible, ahora que sabía que su amiga era la causante de esas muertes; sin embargo, no sabía que otra cosa decir.

—¿Truco o trato? —preguntó Isabel.

—¿No tienen truco o trato en México?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, en Halloween, los niños se disfrazan y van de casa en casa pidiendo dulces.

Isable pareció pensativa un momento.

—Lo he visto en México, pero creo que es más común al norte. Supongo que por estar cerca de la frontera.

—Oh.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella de pronto.

Butters le dedicó una mirada extrañada. Finalmente preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi culpa van a cancelarlo. —Su voz tenía un genuino tono de pesar—. Supongo que tú querías dulces.

—De todas formas no iba poder salir este año —trató de consolarla el rubio—. Mis padres me castigaron por llegar tarde a casa.

—Debo irme —dijo Isabel—. No quiero que te castiguen de nuevo por mi culpa.

Isabel se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Butters. La niña se volvió y le miro analíticamente, luego sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada que pueda lastimarme en este mundo. Después de todo soy un monstruo.

—Coon y Amigos —dijo Butters, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Ellos te buscan. Son súper héroes, verdaderos súper héroes, con poderes y todo. Yo… no quiero que te lastimen. Así que, por favor, ten cuidado.

—¿Súper poderes?

—Sí, como en los comics. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Isabel se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la mejilla. Butters se sorprendió. Su piel era suave, como seda, aunque fría. No lo sabía, pero esa frialdad era la misma que se sentía en los cadáveres.

—Estaré bien. Te veré pronto.

Luego, la niña se marchó.

Butters se quedó un momento observando la ventana, pensando en lo ocurrido. Finalmente se fue a dormir, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Cuando el sueño casi lo había invadido por completo, una idea se formó en su mente. ¿Y si convencía a Isabel de ayudar al Profesor Caos?

5

Isabel volvió al parque, donde se sentó en un columpio. Se quedó quieta, escuchando todo a su alrededor. Podía oír a su cena aproximarse. Inconscientemente, se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo como sus caninos se afilaban un poco. Pronto lo vio llegar. Era un hombre de aspecto andrajoso con una botella de vino en la mano. Apestaba como un animal muerto, seguramente por falta de higiene. Pero, sobre el olor de la mugre y el sudor, el dulce aroma de la sangre mezclada con el alcohol era lo que más parecía llenar el ambiente.

El hombre se detuvo. Estaba de pie justo bajo la lámpara mercurial, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña. Sonrió dejando ver sus dientes amarillos, un hedor a podrido salió de su boca.

La niña fijó sus ojos amarillos en el hombre, el cual no parecía darse cuenta de tal anomalía. Estaba demasiado borracho como para poder reparar en tal detalle. Una niña de unos siete años, se veía cómo una de esas viejas muñecas de porcelana. Una muñeca con una mirada penetrante y hambrienta. Cualquier otra persona se habría echado a correr debido a esto; pero no alguien con ese nivel de ebriedad.

Isabel se puso de pie de un salto y, con lentitud, se acercó al hombre. Al llegar a él, alzó los brazos como si estuviera pidiéndole que la cargara. El hombre dejó caer la botella de vino e hizo lo que le pedía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se abrazó a su víctima. El hombre, un pederasta que había perdido su empleo cuando sus jefes descubrieron sus _gustos _sexuales, aspiró el aroma de la criatura en sus brazos. Justo lo que necesitaba, una niña indefensa y sola en un parque por la madrugada.

Fue en ese momento que su cerebro registró su error. ¿Por qué demonios una niña como aquella estaba sola en medio de la noche? Y esos ojos, amarillos y salvajes, sólo podían ser los ojos de un demonio.

Quiso arrojar al ser que había tomado entre sus brazos, pero la cosa se aferró a él con una fuerza inhumana. Maldecía y gruñía, mientras forcejeaba con la criatura, pero esta se había sujetado a él de tal manera que sus uñas se clavaban en su cuerpo.

La poderosa mano de la cosa le sujetó la boca, impidiéndole gritar. Luego, el dolor se disparó en su cuello. La niña clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, desgarrando la piel y la arteria carótida.

La sangre manó de la herida, y la vampiresa niña comenzó a beberla con avidez. Con cada tragó que daba, el hombre perdía fuerzas. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Finalmente, le fue imposible mantenerse en pie. Se desplomó pesadamente con Isabel aún aferrada a su cuerpo, extrayendo los últimos vestigios de sangre del cuerpo ya sin vida.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Isabel dejara el cuerpo a un lado. Se sentó en una banca cercana. Permaneció allí esperando a que el efecto del alcohol pasara, sintiéndose mareada aunque con algo de euforia.


	3. No tengas miedo, defiéndete

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Isabel y todas las referencias al universo ficticio al cual pertenece son totalmente de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la novela "Déjame Entrar" puede ser mera coincidencia, o tal vez no…

**Advertencia**:

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero. Los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debería leer.**

**Resumen**: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Un agradecimiento a Coyote Smith por ayudarme a darle forma a la idea central de este fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>III. No tengas miedo, defiéndete<strong>

1

El parque estaba vacío. Eran las seis con cuarenta. Faltaba muy poco para que anocheciera. Pero no le importaba.

Butters estaba sentado en un columpio sintiendo como las lágrimas de furia se formaban en su rostro. ¡Dios, como detestaba su vida!

Había sido un día terrible. Por la mañana sus padres habían pasado todo el desayuno recordándole su castigo por llegar tarde a casa. Luego, en la escuela había tenido que soportar las miradas constantes de Eric, quien no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo en paz ni un solo momento. Finalmente en el descanso lo había arrastrado a la parte de atrás de la escuela, cerca de los niños góticos, finalmente había soltado lo que se notaba estaba ansioso por decirle durante toda la mañana:

—Muy bien, Butters, se terminó —había dicho el gordo, mientras lo sostenía contra el muro con mucha fuerza—. Sabemos que eres el culpable de lo que pasa, Caos.

—Ya habíamos discutido esto, culo gordo —había intervenido Kyle—. No creo que Butters…

—¡Oh, por supuesto que es él, Kahl! ¿Por qué otro motivo podría estar en el parque fuera de su hora de llegada?

Había empujado a Eric, algo furioso, para posteriormente ajustarse la chaqueta negra que había comenzado a usar desde el comienzo del otoño.

—No tengo que justificar eso ante ustedes —había dicho, armándose del poco valor que tenía—. Pero igual se los diré: estaba en casa de Dougie y se me hizo tarde.

Entonces, los ojos de Eric se habían vuelto dos rendijas, mientras lo miraba sospechando.

—¿En casa de Desastre, eh? —El tono acusador de Eric le había demostrado que no le creía nada.

—¡Y sí fue así que! —había espetado, ahora realmente cabreado—. Solo somos niños jugando, ¿no es así, Mysterion? —Había un énfasis especial a la última palabra mientras su mirada había pasado de Eric a Kenny.

Entonces, Kenny había suspirado de forma cansada.

—El punto es, Buttters, que anoche un hombre fue asesinado en el parque; cerca de los columpios. Muy cerca de donde nos encontramos unas horas antes.

—¿A qué hora? —Por un momento su voz había dejado entrever que sabía algo. Lo hubiera podido disfrazar con nerviosismo, pero la mirada de sospecha que Kenny le había enviado le hizo saber que eso no sería posible.

—Cerca de las tres treinta de la madrugada —había respondido Stan.

Butters había pasado la mirada por cada uno de los presentes. Kyle lo miraba con preocupación. Eric acusadoramente. Kenny con cautela. Stan parecía debatirse entre creer o no creer en las sospechas que se estaban levantando en el grupo. Y Damien, bueno, en realidad evitaba mirar a Damien. Le daba miedo.

—A esa hora dormía —había dicho, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Ninguno de ellos se había movido.

—Te estaremos vigilando —había dicho Eric, con un tono frío y cortante.

Él no había dicho nada más. Esos malditos héroes podían creer lo que quisieran. Lo que él debía hacer era proteger a Isabel.

Las miradas acusadoras no lo habían dejado en paz en toda la mañana. Pero las cosas ese día no habían hecho sino empeorar.

Por la tarde, luego de volver de la oficina, su padre lo había llamado a la cocina. La despensa, la maldita despensa. Había pasado dos horas luego de eso ordenándola y limpiando lo que Stephen Stotch había derramado en el suelo luego de su reprimenda.

Finalmente, la gota final llegó con una visita sorpresa de la abuela. Al parecer la anciana aún no aprendía.

Tras intentar soportarla por una hora, finalmente había estallado. Salió corriendo sin importarle los gritos molestos de sus padres. Y ahora estaba allí, solo en el parque a unos minutos del anochecer, mientras comenzaba a nevar.

—Te ves mal —dijo una voz conocida.

Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Pudo ver su sombra reflejada en el suelo, dado que tenían el sol, que lentamente se ocultaba tras las montañas, a sus espaldas.

—Tuve un mal día —respondió—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti, Isabel?

—Estaba durmiendo —respondió la niña.

Butters alzó la cabeza y se volvió a verla. Isabel estaba vestida con una blusa sencilla de color blanca y una falda estilo escolar. Sintió frío de solo verla.

—¿Duermes todo el día? —preguntó Butters.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Cazó por las noches, así que debo descansar durante el día. Hace décadas que no estoy despierta durante todo un día.

Butters volvió a bajar la cabeza. Trataba de mostrarse normal ante Isabel, pero no podía evitar mostrarse triste. Suspiró. Suponía que no podía hacer nada más. Ese había sido, hasta el momento, un día terrible para él.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta de Isabel llegó a sus oídos al instante, pero Butters no quiso responderla de inmediato. No sabía cómo responderla, así que finalmente optó por ser honesto.

—Tuve un día horrible. Además, mis padres me castigaran de nuevo.

Sintió la mano de Isabel sobre su hombro.

—¿Un día malo?

Butters asintió con la cabeza. Y entonces le contó todo. Sobre el hecho de que Coon y Amigos sospechaban de él, en especial Eric. Los problemas en casa con sus padres y su abuela.

Isabel escuchó todo en silenció.

Butters, desahogado, contempló el rostro de la niña. Ella estaba allí, sentada en el columpio, con un rostro pensativo que parecía… parecía adulto. Como si alguien hubiera esculpido el rostro de una mujer adulta en un cuerpo infantil.

—Golpea —dijo de pronto Isabel—. Si ellos te hacen algo, entonces debes responder con más fuerza.

Butters agachó la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil —dijo.

—No, no lo es. Pero si no respondes, entonces seguirán.

Butters recordó aquella furia que había sentido a comienzos de año, cuando fue enviado a Hawái por sus padres. ¿Isabel se refería a que debía responder con esa furia nuevamente? Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si ya no estaba furioso por Ben Affleck?

El sol continuó su descenso y finalmente la noche cubrió a las dos figuras infantiles.

—Debería irme —dijo Butters, mientras se ponía de pie—. No quiero que esos héroes me encuentren de nuevo afuera por la noche.

—No les temas —dijo Isabel—. Si les demuestras temor, entonces nunca podrás defenderte.

—Eso intento —susurró Butters.

Isabel se puso de pie caminó hacia Butters, quien comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a casa, y lo tomó por la mano derecha.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Entonces, la niña comenzó a guiarlo por entre las calles desiertas debido al frío. Butters se encontró incapaz de zafarse del agarre. Isabel tenía una fuerza tremenda, pero sabía controlarla muy bien como para no hacerle daño.

2

El Coon se detuvo en la cima de un edificio y olfateó el viento. Trataba de encontrar el aroma de la sangre. La noche anterior la víctima del asesino había sido cobrada en su turno. Esta vez no dejaría que fuera así. No podía permitírselo, sería perder ante la rata judía de nuevo.

De pronto, sutilmente, captó el aroma de un viejo conocido: Butters.

—Así que Caos cobrara otra víctima —susurró, antes de saltar por el borde hacia la escalera de incendios para comenzar a seguir el rastro.

A unas calles de allí, Mysterion se mantenía oculto entre las sombras esperando cualquier actividad, cuando vio a Butters siendo arrastrado por una niña un poco más pequeña que él. La ropa veraniega que llevaba, la palidez que rivalizaba con la de Damien, y el penetrante a olor a muerte, muerte vieja, le hicieron saber de inmediato que no estaba ante algo humano.

Mysterion comenzó su propia persecución a través de las sombras.

3

Isabel llevó a Butters al interior del bosque, más allá de las partes que alguna vez el niño local había explorado junto con sus amigos. Más allá del lugar donde habían visto al duende tiempo atrás.

Llegaron a una zona elevada de las montañas, cerca de la entrada vieja de una mina, donde una enorme roca sobresalía de una colina creando un mirador natural. A lo lejos se apreciaba la mancha de luces que era South Park, rodeada por el bosque y las montañas. Y el cielo, despejado esa noche, dejaba ver las estrellas, mientras la plateada luz de la Luna bañaba el lugar dándole un brillo casi espectral, aunque para nada tenebroso.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Isabel, mientras se sentaba en la roca. Butters estaba asombrado, no sabía que tal lugar existía. Estaba seguro que casi nadie, si es que ninguna, de las personas del pueblo sabía que un sitio como ese se hallaba en las cercanías al pueblo.

—Es increíble.

—Lo encontré mientras recorría los alrededores en busca de refugió —explicó Isabel—. Ningún humano ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó Butters, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—Por el olor. Los humanos dejan un olor característico que tarda mucho tiempo en desaparecer. Este lugar estaba completamente limpio de cualquier rastro.

Butters contempló el pueblo. Desde ese lugar parecía tan tranquilo y apacible. Casi le había olvidar el rencor que tenía contra sus habitantes. Casi podía perdonarlo.

—Gracias por mostrármelo —dijo Butters.

Isabel sonrió.

Justo en ese momento, dos siluetas cayeron frente a ellos. Una encapuchada y otra en una posición animal.

Butters retrocedió, con los ojos llenos de temor. Mientras que Isabel se ponía de pie y les dedicaba una mirada feroz con sus ojos convertidos en dos orbes de brillante color dorado.

—M-Mysterion y el C-Coon —dijo Butters.

Los ojos de Mysterion se achicaron, sin dejarse intimidar y pasando la vista entre el rubio y la niña. El Coon por su parte tenía los ojos fijos en Butters mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa.

—Creo que esta vez te atrape infraganti, Caos. —La última palabra salió de la boca del Coon con un tono empalagoso, como si saboreara el momento.

—No pierdas tu tiempo con Butters, gordo, ella es nuestro objetivo —habló Mysterion, mientras sacaba un shuriken de su cinturón.

Mysterion hizo amago de arrojar el shuriken, pero Butters se puso de pie frente a Isabel, con los brazos extendidos.

—¡No la lastimes!

—¡Butters, aparatate! —gritó Mysterion—. Ella es la causante de esas muertes, puedo sentir el hedor de la muerte por todo su cuerpo.

Isabel por su parte estaba sorprendida. Esos dos habían escapado por completo de sus sentidos aumentados, al punto de que seguramente llevaban un tiempo siguiéndola sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé —respondió el niño—. Pero ella…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, el Coon se había movido a gran velocidad empujándolo a un lado. Butters cayó al suelo, con el Coon sobre él, quien lo mantuvo en el piso con su peso, mientras alzaba una de sus garras y la posicionaba sobre el rostro del otro niño listo para atacar ante la menor provocación.

Al mismo tiempo, Mysterion arrojó su arma contra la criatura con forma de niña, pero esta se movió a gran velocidad esquivándola. Mysterion no perdió tiempo e hizo uso de sus propios reflejos inhumanos para arrojarla a un lado mediante una tacleada, evitando que llegara a donde estaba el Coon, a menos de dos metros del punto donde había golpeado a Butters.

—¡Maldición, Eric, quitate de encima! —gritó Butters, tratando de levantarse para ir en ayuda de Isabel.

—Vamos, Caos, solo dame un motivo —susurró el Coon, mientras posicionaba mejor sus garras sobre el cuello del rubio.

Por su parte, Mysterion estaba de pie a unos metros, manteniéndose alerta, mientras la niña monstruosa se encontraba de pie a unos metros. En sus manos sus dedos se habían convertido en zarpas filosas, mientras mantenía una posición con la espalda arqueada de manera similar a un gato listo para saltar sobre su enemigo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada viciosa y su boca estaba abierta dejando ver cuatro largos y afilados colmillos.

Mysterion se preparó para atacar, pero justo en ese momento se distrajo. El Coon fue empujado a un lado mientras chillaba de dolor.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —gritó el héroe, mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna.

La distracción de Mysterion fue aprovechada por Isabel, quien se arrojó contra el héroe. Sus manos y sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su torso impidiéndole utilizar los brazos, mientras su boca rápidamente descendió y destrozó la capucha para, finalmente, asentar una potente mordida en el cuello destrozando su carótida. La sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones, al tiempo que la criatura lo soltaba. Mysterion sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado mientras se desangraba, una sensación demasiado familiar para él. Finalmente cayó al suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue como dos enormes alas como de murciélago salían de la espalda de la niña, quien tomó a Butters en sus brazos para posteriormente alzar el vuelo.

4

Cuando despertó estaba en la base de Coon y Amigos. Cartman había dado la alarma y fueron en su búsqueda. Habían pasado gran parte de la noche turnándose entre esperar el despertar del héroe caído y en busca de Butters y aquella niña monstruosa.

Por la mañana, era más que patente que no los encontrarían, ni siquiera con sus poderes. Cometa Humano había intentado detectar cualquier aura psíquica, solo para darse cuenta de que no había rastro alguno que seguir.

—Los vampiros son expertos en las artes de la mente —explicó Damien—. Por más que lo intentes no conseguirás nada.

—¿Pero es solo una niña pequeña?

—Es solo su apariencia. No sabemos cuánto ha vivido, décadas, siglos, incluso milenios.

Finalmente, una vez que Kenny se recuperó de su última muerte lo suficiente, los miembros de Coon y Amigos se reunieron, sin sus uniformes, en la base del sótano de Cartman.

—Es oficial, cancelaran el truco o trato —dijo Cartman, con fastidio, mientras se quitaba los audífonos. Había estado escuchando las noticias en espera de cualquier mención de alguna pista.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Kyle con exaspero—. Hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.

—Pero, Kahl, los dulces…

—Pero nada, gordinflón —le interrumpió Kenny, tomando la palabra como líder del grupo—. Tenemos prioridades. ¿Qué pasa con Butters?

—No volvió a casa —respondió Stan—. Sus padres llamaron a todos los nuestros, tratando de localizarlo.

Kenny recargó los codos contra la mesa mientras cruzaba los dedos bajo su barbilla en actitud pensativa.

—Butters está aún con el vampiro. De hecho, son aliados —sentenció finalmente—. Vigilar su casa debe ser prioridad. Si vuelve hay que capturarlo y sacarle la información, bajo cualquier método.

Damien y Cartman sonrieron con malicia ante esto.

—¿No crees que exageras, Kenny? —preguntó Stan.

—No —respondió el rubio—. Si queremos detenerla Butters es nuestra única opción.

—Pero, ¿no sería posible que Butters este, no sé, bajo algún tipo de hipnosis, cómo Rendfield?

—Es posible, pero no podemos correr riesgos —declaró Kenny—. Cartman, Kyle, será su misión capturarlo y traerlo aquí.

—No es necesario que el judío participe, yo puedo ocuparme —dijo Cartman.

—Ah, no, si te dejó solo vas a herir a Butters.

—¿No escuchaste, Kahl? ¡Es el enemigo!

Kyle iba a responder, pero un par de golpes en la mesa lo detuvieron.

—¡Basta! —gritó Mysterion—. Se hará como dije. No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas absurdas.

Los dos chicos se cruzaron de brazos pero no dijeron nada más.


	4. El peso de los recuerdos

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Isabel y todas las referencias al universo ficticio al cual pertenece son totalmente de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la novela "Déjame Entrar" puede ser mera coincidencia, o tal vez no…

**Advertencia**:

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero. Los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debería leer.**

**Resumen**: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Un agradecimiento a Coyote Smith por ayudarme a darle forma a la idea central de este fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. El peso de los recuerdos<strong>

1

_Isabel soltó un suspiro. Por más que fuera… lo que era, no podía dejar de temer ese momento en el cual el día daba paso a la noche. Aunque, una vez que la luz natural se había ido por completo, se sentía mejor. Se sentía en casa, de una manera un tanto perturbadora, debía agregar._

_Se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, en el patio de juegos del orfanato en el cual residía desde hacía un par de semanas. Su mirada fija en el cielo teñido con los tonos rojizos y dorados del atardecer. Por la calle pasó un hombre en una bicicleta. En algún lugar de la lejanía se podía oír el eco de una canción infantil. Una que Isabel conocía muy bien. Ella solía entonarla con sus hermanas en los viejos tiempos._

_—¿Qué haces allá arriba? —escuchó la voz de su amiga, Karina._

_—Sólo pensaba —respondió de manera escueta._

_Pensar. Últimamente pensaba mucho. Era debido a la época del año, tal vez. Marzo tenía un efecto depresivo en ella. Por esas fechas su abuela había muerto. Y también, fue en ese mes, cuando ella… no quería pensar en eso. No valía la pena continuar atormentándose con su pasado._

_Sus ojos pardos volvieron a centrarse en lo que ocurría afuera, más allá de los muros del orfanato, donde las personas comenzaban a adornar las calles colgando globos y adornos hechos con papel de china._

_—Todos parecen muy contentos últimamente —comentó, deseosa de saber qué era lo que ocurría._

_Karina no respondió de inmediato, puesto que justo en ese momento sufrió uno de sus constantes ataques de tos. Finalmente, tras casi un minuto, se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar._

_—Se acerca la fiesta parroquial —dijo con gran entusiasmo._

_—¿Fiesta?_

_—¡Oh, sí! ¡Es un gran evento! Toda la ciudad se prepara con entusiasmo para esta fecha. Incluso montan una feria. ¡Es muy divertido! —terminó, mientras otro ataque de tos la hacía llevarse las manos a la boca._

_Diversión. Isabel sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía algo de diversión normal._

_Sin mucho esfuerzo, saltó de la rama aterrizando con gracia felina en el suelo. Karina no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante la acción de su amiga. Aunque no era la primera vez que presenciaba como Isabel llevaba a cabo acciones que podían ser calificadas de anormales en una niña como ella._

_Karina se recuperó de su impresión a tiempo para ver a Isabel alejándose rumbo al edificio del orfanato._

_—¡Espera! —gritó Karina, y se apresuró a alcanzar a su amiga._

_Isabel se detuvo un momento, se volvió hacia la otra niña y sonrió. Aunque, sólo por un segundo, Karina intuyó que había una sombra en ella. Era como si esa sonrisa ocultara algo turbio y siniestro. Sin embargo, dado su edad y su educación más bien deficiente, le era imposible deducir que era. Así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en tal situación: desechar fuera de su mente tal idea._

_Isabel, por su parte, al darse cuenta de la reacción de su amiga, sintió una conexión especial con ella. Más eso, a su vez, la aterraba. Había una cierta sombra de fatalidad en todo ese asunto._

_No sabía entonces que su presentimiento se tornaría realidad en unos días. Karina no viviría para asistir a la fiesta parroquial._

2

Isabel abrió los ojos.

Un recuerdo del pasado se había colado nuevamente en su mente en forma de un sueño. Los últimos meses, y en especial esos últimos días, había estado pensando mucho en Karina. Era curioso, pasaron décadas en las que la imagen del rostro pálido y enfermizo, pero siempre sonriente, de aquella niña no había estado presente. Como si la hubiera borrado del todo. Pero, de pronto había conocido a Butters y todo volvió.

Curioso, Butters era en muchos aspectos todo lo contrario a lo que Karina había sido; sin embargo, a la vez eran tan parecidos. Optimistas, aunque el mundo los golpeara con todo. Claro, se daba cuenta de que Butters se estaba rindiendo. No pasaba desapercibido para ella el hecho de que su amigo rubio había estado conteniendo su miedo, frustración y coraje durante mucho tiempo; al grado de que ahora era como una olla de presión lista para estallar.

Se incorporó del lecho de retazos de tela y mantas raídas y viejas en el que había estado durmiendo los últimos días. A su lado el niño rubio estaba hecho un ovillo mientras tiritaba de vez en cuando. Debía de tener mucho frío.

Isabel reunió la mayor cantidad de mantas que pudo y lo tapo con ellas. Luego, se puso de pie y caminó por la vieja y polvorienta habitación hasta una de las ventanas. Se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque. Un lugar ideal para ocultarse, no muy lejos de una ciudad en la cual encontrar alimento, y rodeada de un denso follaje que la ocultaba de miradas indiscretas.

El sol estaba casi en su punto más alto. El mediodía. Había estado durmiendo por lo menos diez horas.

La noche anterior, luego de sumir forzadamente a un frenético y asustado Butters, había ido a revisar los alrededores; asegurándose de que nadie interviniera, como habían hecho aquellos dos niños. Varias veces había sentido una poderosa presencia psíquica buscándola. Pero su instinto infalible de vampiro le había protegido, evitando ser descubierta.

Con eso le quedaba claro una cosa: debía marcharse lo antes posible. Esos niños eran un peligro para ella, como Butters le había advertido. Al principio ella había desestimado las advertencias de su amigo, pero ahora sabía que eso había sido un gran error.

Se volvió para ver como Butters se agitaba entre las mantas y restos de tela. Finalmente, se sentó mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano.

—Buenos días —medio murmuró.

Por un momento, luego de abrir los ojos, se quedó viendo extrañado el lugar en el que estaba —una habitación de madera, llena de polvo y con algunos agujeros en el techo y las paredes— como si no tuviera idea de cómo había llegado allí. Luego, cuando sus sentidos se despertaron más y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron, pareció algo asustado.

Isabel posó sus ojos cafés en él. Interrogante. Esperaba una reacción como la de Karina aquella noche en la que… No debía dirigir sus recuerdos en esa dirección, no a esa noche en concreto, era demasiado doloroso.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Butters la tomó por sorpresa. Observó detenidamente al niño, que a su vez le devolvía una mirada interrogante y preocupada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Butters se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… solo. —Tragó algo de saliva y agachó la cabeza—. Me pareció que estabas triste.

Isabel avanzó algunos pasos. Butters había notado la melancolía en su rostro. Para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ocultar todos sus sentimientos mediante una máscara de perfecta indiferencia, resultaba extraño haber quedado algo expuesta.

—Recordaba algo —respondió—. O más bien dicho, a alguien.

—Oh.

Butters volvió a alzar la mirada, cuando sintió que Isabel se sentaba en las mantas junto a él.

—Pronto tendré que irme.

—Lo sé —respondió Butters. Era más que obvio que luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tendría que irse pronto.

"Ahora o nunca", se dijo Butters, y se volvió a ver a Isabel con determinación.

—Yo… —Se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. Bueno, el Profesor Caos, ha encontrado una manera de… bueno… vengarse de todos.

Isabel se le quedó viendo.

—¿Vengarse?

—Sí, podrías vengarte del mundo que te deja de lado…

Se calló, cuando notó que Isabel negaba con la cabeza.

—El mundo no me hace a un lado.

—Pero, vives como desamparada, sin un hogar y…

—No hay lugar para seres como yo, Butters. Los monstruos no tienen cavidad en este mundo. —Se puso de pie y volvió a caminar hacia la ventana. Butters la siguió con su mirada, tratando de comprender la verdadera dimensión de las palabras que ella había dicho—. Aunque, si hubiera alguien de quien quisiera vengarme, sería de ella.

La voz de Isabel se había tornado oscura conforme decía las últimas palabras, a tal punto que un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de Butters, erizándole por completo los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Ella?

—Frida —escupió el nombre, como si fuera veneno en su boca—. La mujer… la cosa que me volvió lo que soy.

Isabel posó su mano sobre el vidrió opaco y ennegrecido de la ventana. Esa era la única habitación en toda la cabaña que aún conservaba los vidrios intactos, en su mayoría, por eso la había elegido para instalarse.

El recuerdo de Frida surgió en su mente en un remolino de dolor y furia reprimida. Aquella mujer monstruosa, enloquecida por la eternidad, que vagaba por las noches en las calles empedradas de Guanajuato —una ciudad colonial de muchas callejas, túneles y leyendas de fantasmas—, haciendo de sus víctimas a las personas incautas que se cruzaban en su camino; y secuestrando niñas como ella para llenar el vacío de la hija mortal perdida mucho tiempo atrás y que jamás recuperaría.

Tiempo atrás, se había dado cuenta de que no era la primera ni la última a la cual ella le hacía eso. Oh, estaba segura que por el mundo vagaban al menos una decena de niñas monstruosas como ella, todas ellas arrastradas a la oscuridad perpetua del vampirismo por la misma criatura. Frida, la lunática Frida, que cortaba los cuellos de sus víctimas con sus afiladas garras; para luego alimentar con la sangre que manaba a las pobres chiquillas que arrebataba de las manos frías de sus padres mortales.

—Puedes vengarte —dijo Butters—. Si me ayudas… Si ayudas a Caos…

—Butters —le cortó ella, volviéndose nuevamente a verlo—, simplemente quiero olvidarla. Olvidar es menos doloroso.

—Pero, olvidar solo encubre las cosas. Cuando olvidas, los recuerdos vuelven, y entonces son más peligrosos, duelen más.

Isabel soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para decir cosas tan sabias? —preguntó, haciendo que Butters se sonrojara.

Isabel se apartó de la ventana, y caminó hasta un rincón de la habitación, allí había un baúl de apariencia vieja. Lo abrió y sacó varias cosas, entre ellas la muñeca que Butters le había dado en México. Finalmente, sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio sujetó a una cadena.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Butters: abrió el pequeño vial, luego, cortando su dedo índice con sus propios colmillos, extrajo varias gotas de sangre con las cuales llenó el recipiente. Volvió a taparlo y devolvió todo a su lugar.

Con el frasco aún en sus manos, caminó hasta Butters y colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello del niño.

—Usalo siempre, te protegerá —dijo ella.

Butters tomó el pequeño frasco en sus manos, contemplando el líquido en su interior. Sangre de Isabel, sangre de vampiro.

—¿Protegerme? —preguntó finalmente.

Isabel se había retirado nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Butters se levantó y fue a unirse a ella. Al ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que a través de ella se podía ver lo que quedaba de un sendero. La hierba estaba tan crecida, que seguramente no había sido usado en años. Pero, si su orientación no le fallaba —al ver las montañas cuyas cumbres se veían más allá del bosque—, ese sendero iba en dirección a South Park. Tal vez Isabel estaba vigilando en caso de que alguno de los miembros de Coon y Amigos los encontrara.

—Una vez —dijo ella de pronto—, no pude proteger a una amiga.

Había una tristeza en sus palabras, que hasta ahora solo había sido expresada por su mirada.

—Ella murió. —Pareció dudar un momento, y finalmente agregó—: No, fue asesinada, por mi culpa.

Butters no dijo nada, y ella tampoco. Permanecieron simplemente allí, contemplando el bosque y la nieve a la luz del sol.

3

La abuela Stotch entró a la habitación de su nieto. Toda la mañana su familia había estado buscando al mocoso inútil. La verdad, pensaba ella, si se quedaba perdido o resultaba muerto en algún bosque o callejón, sería mejor para todos. No entendía como su hijo había tenido un niño tan cobarde y débil.

Stephen no había servido para continuar el legado familiar, por lo que se le mantuvo ignorante de todo. Así pues, la esperanza se había depositado en su nieto. Vaya decepción fue que conforme iba creciendo resultó ser una mariquita llorona.

Lo peor era que estaba segura no viviría suficiente para encontrar a alguien más digno de seguir con el legado familiar.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando notó algo extraño bajo el buró de su nieto. Había marcas que indicaban que alguien lo había estado moviendo repetidas veces de lugar, posiblemente para ocultar algo.

La abuela soltó una carcajada ante esto. Ese niño era pésimo ocultando cosas. Lo peor era que seguro se trataba de otra mariconada como el disfraz del Profesor Marica.

Movió el mueble. Como pensaba allí había algo, ocultó en un hueco en la pared. Un libro.

Cuando lo extrajo, su semblante cambió por completo.

—Un Necronomicon —susurró.

La abuela Stotch sintió una extraña sensación de orgullo mezclada con intriga. Ya vería que el pequeño marica le dijera que diablos hacía con un Necronomicon, y como lo había obtenido.

4

Cuando Isabel se culpaba a sí misma de la muerte de Karina, no estaba muy fuera de la verdad. Lo cierto era que, su actuar imprudente al mezclarse con los humanos la había vuelto descuidada de todo lo que Frida le había enseñado. Lo cual, se daría cuenta después, fue un completo error.

Quizá esa no era una historia que Butters debiera escuchar, pero se la contaría por un motivo: tal vez así entendiera por qué debía de irse, y por qué comenzaba a pensar que acercarse a él había sido un gran error en primer lugar.

Había dos cosas fundamentales que la historia de Karina enseñaba: primero, que para un vampiro estar cerca de los humanos termina en tragedia; segundo, los humanos son seres salvajes capaces de las peores atrocidades cuando la histeria y el terror se apoderaban de ellos.

Karina había sido, como ya se ha dicho antes, una niña enfermiza y huérfana de un pequeño pueblillo de México. Una niña que había tendido la mano y su amistad a una niña, sin saberlo, monstruosa que había terminado en el orfanato por un descuido.

Isabel tenía que alimentarse, y buscar refugio. Cosas que, en un momento de ingenuidad total, había pensado obtendría en aquel pueblo. Mientras permaneciera en el orfanato, al menos por un tiempo, tendría un lugar donde refugiarse sin despertar sospecha alguna. Y, por otro lado, con sus poderes no le resultaría difícil salir por las noches en busca de alimento. Si funcionaba, podría repetirlo una y otra vez en cuanto pueblo con un orfanato encontrara en su vagar por el mundo.

Las autoridades en México pueden ser todo lo corruptas y descuidadas que se quiera, y hacer caso omiso de las cosas raras que ocurren en los alrededores, como muertes extrañas entre los vagabundos y borrachos locales. Pero la gente, en especial la de los pueblos pobres y pequeños; donde aún impera la superstición y la ignorancia, rápidamente comienza a esparcir rumores cuando algo extraño comienza a suceder en sus comunidades.

Y las muertes repentinas de personas en la vía pública, sumadas a los relatos de algunos vecinos —por más que a algunos se les tachara de locos— que afirmaban haber visto a un niño demonio merodeando por las calles durante las madrugadas, atrajeron la atención. Sobre todo de cierto sacerdote supersticioso y conservador, que aún asustaba a sus feligreses con cuentos de brujas y diablos.

Isabel supo que su estancia allí había terminado cuando los rumores comenzaron a entrar en el orfanato, mediante las amistades que las encargadas tenían con las personas de los alrededores. Era momento de volver a su existencia oculta y solitaria.

La próxima escapada nocturna sería la definitiva. No volvería más allí. Pensó en despedirse de Karina, pero decidió que sería un riesgo. Si alguien la escuchaba todo podía acabar mal. Lo mejor sería desaparecer sin decir nada.

La noche que Isabel escapó, fue misma en la que Karina decidió finalmente saciar su curiosidad, para desgracia de ambas. La vampiresa estaba tan confiada de la seguridad de la ruta que usaba para escapar cada noche que no fue cuidadosa. Karina, intrigada por lo que su amiga hacía, la siguió fuera del orfanato.

Isabel necesitaba alimentarse para tener la fuerza necesaria para conseguir salir de la ciudad antes del amanecer. La situación tensa desatada por los relatos contados por aquellos que la habían visto, hacía que fuera imposible valerse de la manipulación de algún humano incauto para asegurar su escape. Tendría que hacerlo por sí misma. Así pues, fue en busca de un anciano solitario y borracho que sabía vivía en una destartalada cabaña muy cerca de allí y cuya sangre le venía perfecta para lograr su cometido.

No sabía que Karina, con la curiosidad propia de un niño, la seguía. Mucho menos que una turba en miniatura de religiosos andaba en las cercanías.

Como es natural pensar, Karina descubrió a Isabel en el momento justo en que se alimentaba. El shock pareció destrozar la cordura de la niña, y tras ser descubierta y enviada de vuelta al orfanato por una angustiada vampiresa, la turba del sacerdote dio con ella.

Karina, confundida como la culpable de todas esas muertes —ya que iba manchada en sangre producto de un zarandeo que le dio Isabel, tratando de que reaccionara— terminó siendo quemada en la hoguera, como tiempo atrás se hacía con las brujas.

Desde entonces, Isabel se había prometido que nunca más entablaría amistad con los humanos, que nunca más se mezclaría con ellos.

Hasta que conoció a Butters.


	5. No hay perdón para los condenados

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Isabel y todas las referencias al universo ficticio al cual pertenece son totalmente de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la novela "Déjame Entrar" puede ser mera coincidencia, o tal vez no…

**Advertencia**:

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero. Los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debería leer.**

**Resumen**: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Un agradecimiento a Coyote Smith por ayudarme a darle forma a la idea central de este fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>V. No hay perdón para los condenados<strong>

1

¿Se puede odiar a Jesús?

Hasta ese día, Butters no se había planteado tal pregunta. Hasta ese día Butters había querido creer que Dios era bueno, que Dios cuidaba de las personas buenas. Pero, ahora que conocía lo que había pasado con Isabel, realmente no estaba tan seguro de eso. No. De hecho estaba seguro que Dios no era bueno, y Jesús tampoco.

Algo dentro de él se había rotó en las últimas horas. Lo que producía esa luz que lo llevaba a buscar la bondad en todo, incluso en la tristeza, se había destrozado. Jesús mismo lo había destrozado.

2

He aquí la historia de una familia feliz. Está compuesta por tres hijas. Un padre, político y diputado federal de su nación. Y una madre amorosa. Una familia feliz de la clase alta mexicana.

Aunque el mundo no es feliz. Es 1941, y hay una guerra mundial. Pero esto no es importante para nuestra historia. Lo importante es que la abuela ha enfermado, y la familia debe ir a verla a la ciudad de Guanajuato.

La abuela ha muerto, entristeciendo a esa familia. Es muy cruel, pero no es todo. La realidad aún tiene otro golpe que darle a esta familia feliz. La hija de en medio, una dulce niña de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos color chocolate, quien solo tiene siete años de edad, está a punto de serles arrebatada.

Ajena a esta familia, una mujer monstruosa, llamada la Dama Nocturna, vaga por las calles en busca de una hija perdida mucho tiempo atrás. Al no encontrarla se desespera, enloquece, busca un reemplazo.

Y ese reemplazo es una de las niñas de aquella familia.

La noche cae en un viejo parque, donde unas personas desesperadas llaman en busca de una hija arrebatada.

Mientras, a muchos kilómetros de allí, a aquella niña le ha sido arrebatada su humanidad. La sangre fluye por primera vez por su garganta. Es obligada a abrazar la oscuridad. Y Dios le da la espalda, por qué aunque ella no eligió ese destino, aunque era una pequeña y frágil criatura incapaz de luchar contra el monstruo que violaba su inocencia, Dios no perdona a los condenados.

3

Estaba oscureciendo. Butters quería quedarse con Isabel, pero sabía que no podía. Esa misma noche ella se marchaba de regreso a casa.

Los dos niños seguían el sendero que llevaba al pueblo. Isabel llevaría a Butters hasta la entrada del mismo, donde se despedirían definitivamente. El viento frío que descendía desde las montañas rocosas golpeaba de forma implacable el rostro de Butters. Pero lo aguantaba.

—¿Alguna vez volverás? —se atrevió a formular la pregunta que desde hacía horas rondaba por su mente.

Isabel no contestó. Se detuvo, Butters hizo lo mismo. Los pinos a su alrededor se agitaban, mientras la luz del día descendía con rapidez. Ese día había parecido tan corto.

—No lo sé —respondió ella fin.

Claro, Coon y Amigos seguían rondando las cercanías, y al parecer continuarían allí por mucho tiempo.

—Debe haber una forma de seguir en contacto —dijo Butters—. Tal vez cartas.

—No tengo una dirección a cual recibirlas —respondió Isabel.

Butters se regañó a sí mismo mentalmente. Claro, era lógico, Isabel había dicho que era un ser errante, seguro no se quedaba en un sitio los suficiente como para recibir correo, menos internacional. Si ella tuviera un celular, o una cuenta de Facebook… sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

Reanudaron la marcha. Las luces del pueblo se veían cada vez más cerca.

—Al fin te encuentro —la voz pareció cortar el viento de tajo.

Los niños se detuvieron de golpe. Frente a ellos un hombre de cabellera castaña, barba y vestido con una túnica blanca parecía estar esperándolos.

—Oh, Jesús —susurró Butters reconociendo a esa persona.

Isabel se tensó. Algo dentro de ella comenzó a sentir miedo, le urgía escapar del lugar.

—Lo rumores de tu presencia me trajeron de vuelta a South Park —dijo el hombre.

—Ella es nuestra presa, Nazareno —una voz fría llenó el lugar.

Al instante, Dark Prince y Mysterion surgieron desde las sombras.

—Atrás, criaturas del infierno —dijo Jesús—. Es mi trabajo derrotar a este ser del inframundo.

—Estás muy lejos de tu área, Jesús —dijo Mysterion—. Nosotros protegemos South Park.

—Los Súper Mejores Amigos recibimos una petición de ayuda de Yates. He venido a terminar con la causa de las muertes en la región.

Butters tomó la mano de Isabel para, aprovechando que al parecer los héroes estaban ocupados en una discusión entre sí, echar a correr. Sin embargo, una bola de fuego disparada por Dark Prince les cortó el camino.

—Ni lo piensen —dijo el Anticristo con sorna.

—¡Butters! —gritó Mysterion—. ¡Deja de protegerla! Sólo te está usando.

—No.

El niño se puso de pie frente a Isabel, como había hecho la noche anterior.

—Hijo, no entiendes que tipo de ser es al que estas protegiendo —intervino Jesús.

Butters sintió que Isabel lo tomaba por los hombros. La niña era más pequeña que él por casi una cabeza. Avanzó hasta ponerse frente al rubio.

—Isabel —susurró Butters.

—No quiero ponerte el peligro —dijo ella, con cierta melancolía.

—Tu eres mi amiga, yo…

—Puedo cuidarme, Butters, lo he hecho por más de setenta años. Pero, te lo agradezco. Nadie se preocupó por mí antes de ti. Gracias amigo.

La mirada de Isabel se posó es Jesús.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó—. ¿Tú eres Jesús, el hijo de Dios?

Isabel miraba al profeta con una mirada indescifrable.

—No creas que tendré piedad por alguien que ha abandonado la gracia…

—¿Qué se siente? —le interrumpió ella.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en la niña.

—¿Qué se siente que maten en tu nombre? —continuó—. ¿Qué se siente que quemen a una niña inocente en tu nombre?

—Isabel… —susurró Butters, entendiendo que se refería a Karina.

La niña dio un paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos.

—Los hombres tienen libre albedrío y cometen errores en mi nombre y el de mi padre —respondió Jesús.

Isabel soltó una carcajada hueca.

—Eso lo justifica todo, supongo —dijo, con claro sarcasmo.

—No justifica nada, pero…

—Frida —escupió el nombre— dijo una vez que Dios era el monstruo más grande de cuantos existían. El monstruo que nos volvía la espalda.

—Ustedes abandonaron la gracia y eligieron el pecado.

—¡Pero yo no quería! —gritó ella, dolida—. Yo quería quedarme con mi familia. Yo quería crecer, ser humana. ¡Yo no elegí esto!

Cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas de sangre teñían su rostro.

—Una vez, un sacerdote, de los pocos que realmente supieron lo que yo era, me dijo que Dios aún me amaba. Si pudiera traerlo aquí, creo que perdería su fe, ¿no es así?

El silencio se extendió por el lugar.

—Parece que has perdido otra alma, Nazareno —dijo Dark Prince. No parecía poder contener lo hilarante que encontraba todo el asunto.

—Callá, semilla de Satán —clamó Jesús. Luego se dirigió a Isabel—. Los pecados deben ser purgados. Lo que pasó contigo es triste, pero tu existencia fue manchada. No hay nada más que pueda hacerse.

Jesús sacó una estrella que parecía estar hecha de paja. Oprimió un botón al centro y de inmediato cinco afiladas cuchillas emergieron.

—¡No! —gritó Butters, intentó correr para ponerse frente a Isabel. Mysterion se arrojó contra él, lo tumbo al suelo y lo sujetó fuertemente, para evitar que se atravesara.

Jesús arrojó su arma. Isabel cerró los ojos. La bestia dentro de ella quería defenderse, la parte humana solo quería la paz de la muerte.

Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta. Las cuchillas se impactaron contra el pecho de la niña, la cual salió despedida contra un árbol. El arma aún giraba cuando quedó incrustada contra el tronco del mismo. Finalmente se detuvo. La mano izquierda de Isabel se agarró de una de las cuchillas e intentó zafarle, pero su cuerpo perdía sangre demasiado rápido, y sin la sangre no tenía nada de su fuerza sobre humana.

Su vista vagó hasta Butters. El niño lloraba, tratando de apartar a Mysterion para correr hacia ella. Estiró su mano, si tan solo pudiera tocarlo. Su muñeca, aquella que Butters le había dado estaba en la cabaña, como le gustaría tenerla allí.

Quiso decir algo, pero sintió que la sangre que brotaba de su boca se lo impedía.

Y entonces comenzó el fuego. Parecía brotar desde sus entrañas mismas, era como si de pronto la poca sangre que aún quedaba dentro de ella comenzara a hervir, para posteriormente prender fuego a sus órganos.

4

Butters continuaba llorando en el suelo, cuando Mysterion lo soltó. El niño estaba demasiado débil para moverse.

—Después de la muerte —dijo Jesús—, tus crímenes duraran una eternidad. Sin embargo, rezare por el bien de los muertos.

—Rezaras por ella —la voz quebrada y sollozante de Butters rompió el silencio—. No te burles de mi amiga.

—Butters —susurró Mysterion.

—Hijo, entiende, ella debía…

El rubio negó con la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. Sacudió la nieve de su ropa y avanzó con paso tambaleante hacia el árbol, donde ahora se hallaba la silueta ennegrecida de lo que antes había sido Isabel.

—Los monstruos no pueden sonreír —dijo Butters—, los monstruos no tienen nombre, los monstruos no pueden hacer amigos. Ella si podía hacer todo eso. No la insultes más, por favor.

Cayó de rodillas.

—¡Me dijiste que me defendiera! —dijo, mientras caía de rodillas nuevamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué tú no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste que…?

Jesús suspiró.

—Sé que ahora no lo entiendes. Pero llegara el momento en que comprendas que su existencia era un pecado que debía ser corregido.

Butters volvió a ponerse de pie.

—¿Corregido? —susurró—. Si era un error, ¿quién lo cometió? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Fue tu padre? ¿Quién de ustedes dejó que una niña pequeña e indefensa se convirtiera en esto?

—Lo que habla es tu dolor…

—Sí, mi dolor. —Su mano se envolvió alrededor del frasco que aún tenía la sangre de Isabel—. Pero su dolor también hablaba. Su dolor era mucho mayor que el que yo siento en este momento. La escuchaste, ella sufría, ella… ella…

Butters se derrumbó nuevamente.

—Lo llevare a casa —declaró Mysterion. Caminó hasta el niño de chaqueta negra y trató de levantarlo. Butters, débil debido al dolor, se dejó llevar.

—Creo que hiciste suficiente, Nazareno —dijo Damien, quitándose la capucha de Dark Prince—. Está claro que luego de esta noche el pequeño Stotch hará lo que ustedes tanto temen.

—Las escrituras se están cumpliendo. —Jesús dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

Mysterion escuchó este pequeño intercambio de palabras, tomando nota de él. Debía cuestionar a Damien al respecto en cualquier momento. Por ahora debía llevar a Butters a su casa.

5

Butters pasó el resto de la semana encerrado en su habitación. Sus padres querían creer que era debido al castigo, pero cuando se negó a salir incluso para ir a la escuela, quedó más que claro que su reclusión era por voluntad propia. Debía pasar un periodo de duelo.

Durante ese periodo, Butters meditó las cosas. Era extraño, había visto a Isabel muy poco. Unas cuantas horas, para ser precisos. Dos encuentros en México y dos más en South Park. Entonces, ¿por qué su muerte dolía tanto? Sabía la respuesta. Ella no había intentado aprovecharse de él como hacían los chicos en la escuela. Ella había confiado en él contándole parte de su historia, de su triste historia.

Apretó el frasco de sangre entre sus manos.

Defenderse.

Isabel le dijo que se defendiera.

Se levantó de la cama, donde había estado la mayor parte del tiempo. La habitación estaba en penumbras, casi era el anochecer. Caminó hasta su buró, lo movió y estiró la mano para sacar el… Su mano palpó el hueco en la pared, sin encontrar nada. Sintió pánico.

—¡Salchichas! —exclamó asustado.

¡El Necronomicon no estaba!

Respirando pesadamente se sentó en la cama. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Estaba seguro que sus padres no lo tenían. Es decir, si hubieran encontrado un grimorio en su cuarto lo hubieran mencionado. Sin duda no dejarían pasar una oportunidad como esa para castigarlo.

Pero, si sus padres no lo tenían, entonces…

La abuela.

La idea surgió en su mente y el horror dentro de él creció. Si su abuela lo tenía…

—Has terminado de llorar, pequeño marica. —La conocida voz de su abuela se escuchó desde la puerta.

Efectivamente, ella estaba allí, de pie en el marco de la puerta con el Necronomicon en sus manos.

—Buscabas esto, marica —continuó la anciana.

Butters se puso de pie.

—Necesito ese libro, abuela —dijo, manteniendo un tono frío.

—¿Qué harás con él, mariquita?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

La abuela entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó lentamente, mientras Butters, sentado en el borde de la cama, no apartaba la vista de ella.

—Responde, marica, ¿para qué quieres este libro?

Butters se levantó.

—No quiero lastimarte, abuela. Dame ese libro.

La abuela sonrió. Abrió el libro, y pareció hojearlo.

—¿Vas a lastimarme? —preguntó, sin ningún ápice de burla en su voz.

Butters entrecerró los ojos.

—Para invocar a Yog-Sothoth —dijo la abuela, leyendo el Necronomicon—. Para invocar a Hastur, el innombrable… Eres malo ocultando las cosas, marica. Un libro de Introducción al latín, que obviamente es de universidad, y un Necronomicon mal escondido en un hueco de la pared. Era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien lo encontrara, Profesor Marica.

Butters apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con este libro?

—¡Vengarme! —espetó, casi grito—. ¡Vengarme de mis padres, de mis supuestos amigos, de ti… y de él… el que mató a Isabel!

La abuela sonrió.

—No veo como puedas hacer eso —dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama, colocando el libro sobre sus piernas—. Ni siquiera sabes leer el libro. ¿Sabes que si lo lees de forma incorrecta puedes enloquecer ante el horror primigenio?

Butters miró a su abuela con una expresión extraña. Por un momento le había parecido que su abuela… no, imposible, la abuela lo odiaba.

—¿Realmente quieres aprender cómo usar este libro? —preguntó.

Butters pareció dudarlo.

—¿Tú… sabes cómo usar el Necronomicon?

—Si realmente quieres venganza, entonces deja de ser un marica.

La abuela se levantó y salió de la habitación.


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Isabel y todas las referencias al universo ficticio al cual pertenece son totalmente de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la novela "Déjame Entrar" puede ser mera coincidencia, o tal vez no…

**Advertencia**:

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero. Los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debería leer.**

**Resumen**: Cuando Butters fue "Mantequilla" en México se encontró con que ese país está lleno de leyendas y qué no solo en South Park sucedían cosas sobrenaturales. Encontró a un monstruo de aspecto infantil que lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Al volver a casa pensó que eso quedaba atrás. No contaba con qué esa criatura pudiera seguirle el rastro.

Un agradecimiento a Coyote Smith por ayudarme a darle forma a la idea central de este fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

No regresó a la escuela. Dos semanas luego de aquel incidente, y no había vuelto a la escuela.

Ese día, Garrison les había informado algo que a decir verdad todos esperaban. Butters no volvería. Esa mañana sus padres habían ido a darlo de baja definitivamente de la escuela. Al parecer se mudaba con su abuela a Hawái.

Las murmuraciones y rumores no se hicieron esperar. Wendy sugirió hacerle una fiesta de despedida. Pero Garrison le aseguró que era tarde. Según el padre de Butters, se marcharía en el vuelo de las tres. A esa hora —las doce menos cuarto— seguramente ya iba camino al aeropuerto de Denver, si es que no estaba allí ya.

Nuevas murmuraciones. Butters se había marchado sin despedirse de nadie.

—Kenny, ¿tú sabias de esto, no? —preguntó Clyde.

Kenny frunció el entrecejo. Kyle y Stan se dieron una mirada mutua de nerviosismo. Esperaban que Clyde no supiera algo que no debía, después de todo había sido parte de Coon y Amigos en el pasado.

—¿Por qué debería saber algo? —replicó Kenny. Había decidido dejar de usar la capucha puesta todo el tiempo.

—Eres su mejor amigo, ¿no?

Kenny se golpeó la cabeza contra su pupitre. Luego de un año todavía insistían con eso.

Sin embargo, Kenny realmente estaba preocupado por Butters. En días pasados había intentado verlo. Los señores Stotch no se lo habían permitido, primero por qué estaba castigado; pero al acabar el castigo una semana después, la abuela Stotch había sido honesta con él: Butters no quería ver a nadie.

Durante sus vigilancias nocturnas se había dado algunas vueltas por los alrededores. Las cortinas de la ventana de Butters siempre estaban cerradas. Pensó en entrar furtivamente para ver como estaba, pero imaginó que no quería ver a Mysterion. No lo culpaba, Mysterion había estado allí esa noche, y había permitido que todo eso pasara.

Ahora Butters se iba de regreso a su ciudad natal, a vivir con su abuela. Esperaba que Butters encontrara paz allá a donde iba. Y que cuando volviera, si es que lo hacía alguna vez, volviera a ser el Butters que todos conocían.

.-.-.-.

Varias horas después, Butters miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Iba a Hawái nuevamente, para encontrarse con las tradiciones de su familia. Solo que esta vez eran tradiciones más antiguas y complicadas de las que sus padres conocían.

Durante la última semana la abuela había decidido que después de todo no era un marica. Ella le enseñaría el uso correcto del Necronomicon y otros rituales llevados a cabo desde tiempos inmemoriales por el culto de Hastur.

La abuela le había hablado de Hastur, el innombrable. Era un dios primigenio, al igual que Cthulhu. Pero, así como el anterior era adorado por sectas de pescadores y mineros —al menos en sus comienzos—, Hastur era adorado por brujas, brujos y shamanes desde tiempos remotos. No era de extrañar su relación con la magia más oscura y ruin del universo, después de todo era el vástago de Yog-Sothoth y medio hermano de Cthulhu.

Butters sacó su copia de El Rey en Amarillo para seguir leyendo. A pesar de que era una antología escrita por Robert William Chambers, un escritor de terror de finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX, la abuela había insistido que su lectura era necesaria. El autor se había basado en el Necronomicon para escribir sus cuentos, después de todo, y en una obra de teatro, al cual de hecho daba su nombre al libro, había colocado de manera estúpida o inteligente —según el punto de vista— el principal conjuro para invocar la bendición de Hastur.

Butters envolvió su mano sobre el frasco que aún contenía la sangre se Isabel.

Aprendería todo sobre los rituales y los conjuros, aprendería a dominar el poder de los Primigenios. Cuando volviera a South Park, habría perfeccionado el poder del Profesor Caos. Entonces los haría pagar, a Jesús y a Coon y Amigos. Pagarían por perseguir a Isabel hasta su muerte. Y también, se vengaría finalmente de South Park por toda una vida de sufrimiento.


End file.
